Talor
by xKarros
Summary: One little thing led me to where I am now. All I did was help a kid who could have lost his Zorua. Now I'm in some secret town where my job is to publicly humiliate cops and Anti-Pokephiles. Not only that, but now I'm into this whole Pokephilia thing as well. Things sure do change quickly.
1. Chapter 1

**So I found out how I can upload on my phone. That means I can post stories! Woo!**

**So I hope you're all ready for the re-write for A New Hope because this is it! To make this clear and easy to follow, when the battle scene starts, I'll be switching to the trainer's P.O.V. so it's easier to write.**

**Italics = Thoughts of Character.**

**Fuck the human\Pokemon speech barrier.**

* * *

><p>I have seriously got to find a new job. I can deal with boredom but this is just ridiculous. I work at a gas station my friend's family runs and, while the pay is decent, the actual work itself is boring. On average, we have no more than five people come in. I guess the good thing about it is that I don't have a long shift so my work hours are typically shorter than what most should get for my pay.<p>

And speaking of which, my shift actually has actually just ended. I sighed lightly and went to the back to grab some of my possessions such as my keys, jacket, and things like those. Just as I walked out, one of my co-workers, Beth, walked in to take over the rest of the day. For most people, I'd say hi or something, but not for this girl.

She was the biggest bitch out there. It was either her way or you're pretty much not going to have fun working with her. I find that ironic because she does less work than anybody else here yet she somehow gets paid the most.

Beth bumped my shoulder rather forcefully and glared at me. She looked much more cranky than usual and I felt sorry for everyone else who had to work with her. But I tried my best to ignore it as I walked past her and back to my house.

Now normally everything goes uneventful for me and that's what I'd grown accustomed to on my walk home. It took me around twenty minutes to get back home if I was walking, which nine out of ten times I was, so I usually just put headphones in and listened to music. But not this time.

At about the ten minute mark, I heard what sounded to be like two people screaming rather loudly, which had to be pretty loud if I heard it over my music, and, a moment later, I saw a police car and a crowd around that car. Not wanting to get involved, I tried my best to ignore it by putting my music's volume up louder but, the closer I got, since I had to take this way to get back home, the louder the screams got.

_God fucking damn it._

Curiosity getting the better of me, I quickly put my headphones away and pushed my way through the growing crowd to see what was happening. As I finally broke through to the front, I saw what appeared to be an unconcious Voltorb and a kid who had to be no older than 15 in cuffs with a Zorua in some kind of restraint collar.

I looked at this lady next to me and asked, "What's going on?" She looked to me and she looked rather visibly upset,

"That boy was battling the one over there," She said, pointing to another boy of about 15 who was standing by one of the squad cars, "when that Zorua knocked it out. They didn't look like they were going to win but the Zorua got a lucky critical hit on it with a Feint Attack and knocked it out. The Zorua was so happy and, like most trainers who unexpectedly win, he ran and hugged her and kissed her forehead happily.

"However, the guy he was battling said that what he did was kissed her on the lips so he called the police. But that's not what happened. I recorded the whole battle and I have proof that isn't what happened but they won't listen to me. Someone has to do something!"

I stood there for a moment, analyzing the situation. The boy who owned the Zorua was still screaming for her as he bawled his eyes out. The other kid looked content and even had a bit of a smug look on his face. Was he getting some kind of joy out of this? After looking at everything, I looked to the lady who told me what happened,

"Show me the video if what you're saying is true." She nodded frantically and pulled her phone out. She scrolled through it a second before she pulled up the video. "Look for yourself," She said. I nodded and she handed me her phone.

* * *

><p>"Alright Zorua, let's do this!" I yelled. My trusted partner rushed out onto the field in a defensive stance and growled lightly.<p>

"Go, Voltorb," My opposer said. He threw a standard Pokeball and out came a Voltorb. "First one to faint loses, correct?" He asked. I nodded and he grinned lightly, "Then let's make this quick. Voltorb, Thunder Wave!" The red and white sphere shot out a weak lightning bolt towards my Zorua but she instinctively jumped out of the way,

"Don't let it land that, Zorua! Use Fake Tears!" I commanded. Just as the Voltorb stopped its attack, Zorua put on the fakest sad face ever and began crying, big tears escaping her eyes. The Voltorb looked noticably saddened seeing this which left it vulnerable for the moment.

"Don't fall for it Voltorb, use Sonic Boom!" Voltorb shook slightly as if clearing it's thoughts then jumped up before slamming back into the ground, sending shock waves towards Zorua. Before I could say anything, the waves made contact with her and sent her flying.

"Zorua! Are you okay?" I asked. She stood up and shook her fur lightly and ran back onto the field, growling loudly. I couldn't help but feel beyond confident having her on my team, "Good. Use Feint Attack!" I ordered.

Instantly, she multiplied several times and all of her forms surrounded the Voltorb. In a split second, they all ran at the Voltorb who had nowhere to go, resulting in it be smacked on it's side. It rolled for a second before coming to a stop,

"Use Charge, Voltorb!" It's trainer yelled. The air began to crackle around the Voltorb as it charged up all the electricity it had in itself. My eyes widened in horror, knowing that if a Thunderbolt or Spark were to hit, it'd be over. I had to act fast.

"We can't let it get to maximum power, Zorua! Use Fury Swipes!" Zorua nodded and charged at the crackling orb and began slashing at it. Visible scratch marks appeared rather quickly on the Voltorb and his trainer didn't like that,

"Roll away from the Zorua and continue charging!" He ordered. Another second later, the Voltorb was out of Zorua's reach and it continued charging. I tried to figure out something to do but nothing was coming to mind. Attract is no good since Voltorb is genderless, Fake Tears isn't that reliable, Fury Swipes doesn't do anything, and Feint Attack doesn't do much. But what about...

"Zorua! Shadow Ball!" I yelled. The trainer's face went from smug to worry in an instant as Zorua began building up a dark sphere in front of her. It continued to grow in size before it was bigger than both her and Voltorb combined. In an instant, she hurled it at the Voltorb.

"Shit! Dodge it Voltorb and use Thunderbolt!" He ordered. Just as the Shadow Ball was about to connect, the Voltorb jumped high into the air, narrowly avoiding it then, a split second later, let loose all of it's charged up electricity. I could feel my own hair sticking up from the pent up power that little thing let out.

"Dodge it Zorua!" I ordered. She looked around frantically, trying to find her best way to get around it but it was too late. The tower of electricity collided with her tiny body and the sounds that escaped from her broke my heart. She screamed in pure agony and electricity rippled through her body. As quickly as it started, the sounds stopped as did the torrent of electricity.

As the smoke cleared, I looked in horror as I expected my best friend to be knocked out. On the pavement laid my Zorua, breathing lightly. "Zorua! Are you okay!?" I yelled. Nothing came and I thought it was over. Just as I was about to go get her, she slowly started to move to her feet.

"What?! There's no way she's still standing after that!" My rival exclaimed. Zorua turned towards me with a look in her eye that was far more than determination. She wasn't going to go down from two hits. Without saying a word, I looked back to my opposer as Zorua turned back to the Voltorb, albeit weakly, but not giving up.

"She's not done yet. It's still on. Zorua! Fury Swipes!" I ordered. She charged back at the Voltorb who didn't even recover from the fact that she was still up and battling. It was met with claws raking across his skin, if that's what you can call it, repeatedly. But it looked like it wasn't doing anything.

Recovering from his initial shock, the Voltorb's owner yelled, "Voltorb! Sonic Boom! Make sure it's down this time!" The Voltorb tried to roll away but couldn't. Instead, Zorua backed off as it prepared to attack. Again, it jumped into the air and slammed back down, sending the shockwave in all directions. Another second later, it collided with Zorua again. But still, she didn't go down.

"Alright Zorua, let's do this! Feint Attack again!" I yelled. She split her form into many and again surrounded the Voltorb. Like last time, she slammed hard into it and, unlike last time, the Voltorb screeched loudly. "Alright Zorua! Critical hit!" I exclaimed happily. Zorua walked slowly back to our side of the arena as the little ball Pokemon continued to roll for a moment before coming to a complete stop, swirls in it's eyes.

"There's no way..." The other trainer said. It took both Zorua and I a moment to process what had just happened.

"Oh my god! You did it, Zorua!" I yelled as I ran to her. She turned and limped her way and we met in a giant hug. "I can't believe you won! I thought it was over! Never again will I doubt you!" I said as I hugged her tightly. She squealed happily and nuzzled my neck weakly. I was so happy for her. I kissed her head and kept hugging her.

"Did you just kiss your Pokemon?!" He yelled. I looked at him confusedly,

"I kissed her head, yeah?" I said. He looked at me with discust,

"No you didn't! You just kissed her on the lips you fucking sicko! I'm calling the police!" He said as he felt around in his pockets. I looked around and noticed a crowd had formed sometime during the battle. They all looked on in shock and this one lady had a phone out, possibly recording the whole thing.

"No I didn't! I kissed her head!" I exclaimed as I stood up with Zorua in my arms. He ignored me and pulled out his phone the I noticed he started talking to someone. A moment later, a police car came up and two men stepped out. I looked around at the crowd and started backing up as the police men started advancing on me.

They both pulled out their pistols and one yelled, "Put the Pokemon down and put your hands where I can see them! Now!" I looked around scaredly,

"Why? What did I do?!" I yelled.

"Do as I say or I will open fire! You have three seconds!" He ordered again. I looked for someone to help but nobody said anything but they all did have a look of worry on their faces. "One!" He began counting, "Two!"

A moment later, I complied and set Zorua on the ground and raised my hands. Next thing I know is my hands are being forced behind my back by one of the officers as the other one literally tackled Zorua down and put her in some kind of collar and leach. "Zorua!" I yelled in horror as I watched my friend get literally dragged away from me.

"You can't fucking do that!" One of the bystanders yelled, "You can't fucking tackle a Pokemon like that!" She yelled. I continued to scream as I watched them try to force me and her apart,

"What are you doing?! We didn't do anything!" I yelled repeatedly as I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks. What did I do to deserve this?

* * *

><p>"I see," I said as the video ended. I looked back to the lady, "Ma'am, take this," I said as I reached into my jacket and pulled out my phone. She looked at me confusedly, "I'm going to make them watch this and it may lead to me getting arrested. I'm not the kind of guy to leave someone without something. If worst comes to worst, you'll have a phone." I said. She nodded and, in an instant, I charged past the half-assed barrier they set up.<p>

"Hey!" I yelled at the one holding the kid back, "What's the big idea!?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was stupid,

"You have five seconds to get back behind the police tape or you're goig to be arrested!" He said. I rolled my eyes at him,

"What gives you the right to place this kid in hand cuffs and to practically knock his Pokemon out with that cheap ass tackle from your friend?"

"Four seconds, now!" He ordered. I rolled my eyes again,

"Do you job! Did you even ask any of the witnesses of what happened?" I asked. He looked over to his partner,

"You found out what happened, didn't you?" He asked. His cop buddy looked back at him, stilling holding back the Zorua,

"I thought you did!" He yelled.

"Are you joking?!" One of the bystanders yelled.

"You police are fucking pathetic! Learn to do your jobs properly!" Another yelled.

"Fucking pigs!"

"You're the scum of the Earth!"

"Why not take some evidence and figure out what happened? Here, allow me to help you with that," I said as I pulled out the phone with the evidence on it. The office who was holding on the boy sat him up on a curb, cuffs still on, and stood up.

As it ended, he looked at me, "So you helped us prove he's a Pokephile. Good job!" He said with a smug look. I groaned and turned to look at the crowd, a look of disgust on all their faces,

"Are cops really this stupid?" I asked anyone listening. They all chuckled and I turned back around, "You moron, look again. I'll even zoom in for you. Look," I said as I brought it to the spot in the video where the kid "kissed his Pokemon on the lips". I then paused it and zoomed in, showing that it was on her head, and not her lips. His smug look instantly vanished, realizing he was wrong. "So you were saying?" I asked. He looked at me with anger in his eyes and grumbled to himself as he walked back over to the boy.

Again, I turned back to the crowd and rolled my eyes. They all cheered happily to have seen the cops get shown up. I turned back around as I heard the sound of handcuffs being taken off the boy. He rubbed his wrists slightly and looked up to the officer. "Take off the collar," He ordered to his partner. He hesitated a moment but the nodded.

As soon as her collar was removed, she charged full speed to her friend and he held as they both cried and hugged eachother. Nobody said anything but they all glared at the kid and the police officers; the kid more than the other two.

"What is your fucking problem?!" Someone in the crowd yelled at the kid.

"You could have fucked up his life, kid!" Another yelled. The kid slunk down in his shirt and tried to slip by the crowd but they didn't let him. Instead they all pushed him back towards the kid with the Zorua.

"Go apologize!" Someone else yelled. Immediately, they all began chanting 'Apologize!' but he stood there awkwardly. After a moment, he looked at the kid and the Zorua and sighed,

"Sorry.." He said quietly.

The boy with the Zorua stood up with her still in his arms. He looked at the other kid and didn't say anything for a still had wet streaks on his face and his face was beat red. After a minute or two, he spoke, "Fuck you." He then turned and walked towards the crowd. Everyone continued glaring at the kid. Content with the outcome, I walked back over to the lady I had swapped phones with.

The moment I was in arm reach, she brought me into a hug. Slightly confused, and rather uncomfortable with the situation, I hugged her back quickly and asked, "What's the hug for? And mind if I get my stuff back?"

She nodded quickly and we switched our items and then said, "It's about time someone stood up against this whole thing. They wouldn't listen to me or anybody else nor did they do their jobs correctly. If you hadn't jumped in like you did, they'd have been seperated forever and for nothing."

I shrugged, "I just hate police. Was rather fun showing them up," I said with a grin. She chuckled and nodded. Just then the kid with the Zorua walked up, most likely to say thanks and whatnot. I took the moment to look at the crowd and see if the other kid was gone and, as suspected, the crowd was dissipating and the other kid was long gone.

"Um.. thank you, mister," The kid said. I looked at him and smiled lightly,

"Don't thank me. Somebody had to help them see the truth."

"Well you saved my life.. and my Zorua's.. There has to be something I can do to say thanks. It's not much but I could buy you a soda or something?" He offered. I shook my head,

"Don't worry about it kid. Just knowing those cops got beat at their own game and that I did my good deed of the day is reward enough for me." I smiled. He looked as if he wanted to say more but didn't. "Anyways, I'm glad you got out of this. Be careful next time, police don't take too kindly to Pokephilia, as you have just seen." I said.

"I will, don't worry." I nodded and turned to walk back to my house. Everything worked out and I didn't really want more attention on me than I already did. Just before I got out of earshot, I heard the kid call to me,

"By the way mister! What's your name?" He asked.

"Karros." I replied.

* * *

><p>"..and in other news, a video has been sent in by an anonymous viewer showing two police officer's brutal force used on an innocent kid and his Zorua for having "intimate relations". But the video proves otherwise. The full story and video can be seen on our website at-" I sighed and cut off the television.<p>

It's been a few hours since the whole situation involving that kid, who'd I learned was named Ethan, had happened. Let's just say I've had more phone calls from people complimenting and thanking me for what I did. I kind of wish I didn't jump in because I fucking hate getting attention but, at the same time, it was worth it because I loved seeing the cops face go from smug to anger in just one second.

And speaking of unwanted attention, my doorbell just rang; probably some other person wanting to thank me or something. Getting off my lazy butt, I went and answered the door. In the doorway stood a man who looked to be around the age of 25. He had blonde hair that was combed over and wore a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. Next to him stood an Espeon.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Karros?" He asked. I looked at him cautiously,

"Depends on who's asking."

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mike and this is Gem," He said indicating to the Espeon.

"Nice to know. Care to tell me what you need or can I go back to my tasks? I've got some video games calling my name," I said.

"No need to be rude. I'm here to talk business," He said. I looked at him skeptically.

_What kind of business would he need? Kind of weird if you ask me. _

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Instead of answering, he pulled out a little card that would resemble a business card and held it out to me.

"We can't talk here. Be here in two hours and we'll talk then. I'll see you then, Karros," And in an instant, he vanished with his Espeon leaving me completely confused of what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy dialogue. That's all I have to say.**

**Also, this chapter has a small bit of telepathy, so anything spoken that way will be in bold. I suspect this will be a one time thing so I don't think I need to say from now on. So yeah, bold = telepathy. **

**Pokebron - Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll be sure to keep the offer in mind!**

**DragonNOOB - I kind of unintentionally incorporated some things from real life into that. But looking back on it, it worked out rather well. Glad you enjoyed.**

**NightSlash54 - Thanks!**

**Lover of a Good Story - It'll feature MANY Pokemon. It'll be explained this chapter. Also, what do you mean when you say 'gay fic this fandom is drowning in'? And I'm glad you like it so far.**

**Grenade Boy - You're a loser nuff nuff Jigglypuff. **

**Fuck the Human\Pokemon speech barrier.**

**...That's like my slogan now. Lul.**

**...**

After this Mike character had given me that little 'business card', if you can call it that, I was beyond confused. He'd said he wanted talk about some kind of business he wanted with me and, while that's fine as I don't really like my job, why did it have to be so sudden and why did it happen to be right after I gave myself a bit of publicity even if accidently?

The thing that was a red flag about all this though was that he had wanted to meet at night at some local restaraunt. If he couldn't talk to me about whatever it was he needed, what made this place so different? I don't really like the fact he wanted to meet when I only knew his name and his Espeon friend.

However, even with all these things, I still couldn't bring myself to not go. I guess you could call me curious. If whatever he needs me for is so important that it had to be secretive, then why did he come to me? What makes me so different from everybody else? Don't get me wrong, I feel kind of honored that I was chosen for whatever this task is or whatever he needed, but still. I guess I'll find out soon.

I still had about thirty minutes before I had to be at this place. I decided I'd take this time to change into some different clothes and make my hair look like less of a mess. Grabbing some shorts and a tye-dye tank top my sister had made me a few years back, I quickly changed and went into the bathroom.

I took a minute to look myself over. My bed-head called hair was strewn all over the place. Normally my hair is shoulder length and black in color with a few red streaks here and there but, almost everytime after a nap, it became nothing short of a brillo pad. I had puffy bags under my eyes due to my gaming obsession keeping me up until easily 2 A.M. almost every night which led to sleep deprivation. All in all, I looked much worse than I actually was.

I quickly did my needed things like brushing my teeth, fixing my hair to look somewhat presentable, and the likes. After all was said and done, I went back to the livingroom and slipped on my shoes.

_Do I really want to do this? Seems kind of fishy to me. I mean, I don't know him and he seemed to know me even though that news report of Ethan never mentioned my name. _

I pondered for a moment if this was really worth it. If I didn't show up, I'm sure they'd just come back and ask me again like most people do.

_But what if this is for a new job? I'm tired of being so bored at work. Maybe this will open up some new doors for me.. And if it's something bad, at least I'll have craved that curiousness I've had since this whole thing started.._

With it being settled that I was indeed going, I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on before walking to my destination.

**...**

The walk took no more than twenty minutes, if that. Just as I got there, I saw his Espeon nudge his leg lightly, signalling I had actually came. "Ah, Karros. Didn't think you'd show up." He said.

"Look, I don't know what you need but let's go ahead and do this. Whatever you wanna talk about, let's just get to it." He looked at me a moment then nodded. He motioned me to follow and we walked inside this little restaraunt.

"Wait here," He said. I nodded and him and his Espeon walked up to the counter and the employee and Mike talked for a moment before he motioned for me to come up to him. "Follow me," He instructed as he went behind the counter. I hesitated a moment but did follow him.

Mike led me to the back of the establishment and opened up a door. "Come," He said. I walked through and it looked like what you'd expect a little gang hideout to be. There was a small wooden table in the center of the room and a lone light illuminating the whole room. I looked to the side and saw two Pokemon, an Absol and a Zangoose, both sitting patiently. It kind of creeped me out.

Mike pulled out a few chairs and sat in one of them on the opposite end of the table. The Absol walked up to one side of him and sat on its haunches then the Zangoose took the chair next to him. Gem jumped up onto the table in front of him and laid down lazily. I sat down in a chair on the other side of him to face him.

"Karros, this is Casey," He said indicating the Zangoose, "and Arabella," He then pointed to the Absol, "Casey, Arabella, this is Karros." The Zangoose smiled and waved while the Absol simply nodded. I smiled lightly to the both of them.

"Now not to seem rude or anything, but what exactly is so important that you needed to talk to me in private and not in my own home?" I asked.

"First off, before I get into that, how come you never became a trainer?"

"How would you know if I did or didn't go on a previous journey? For all you know, I could have gone on one and just released my team and retired."

"True, but our background checks are without flaw. Trust me on that." Background check? What was this guy talking about?

"Excuse me, but background check?"

"I'll explain in a few minutes. Answer my question please."

_Jeez. Pushy are we?_

"If your background checks are so 'flawless' as you say they are, then you should know why I didn't." I said matter-of-factly.

"They're background checks, not mind-readers. We can only investigate so much about a person without directly probing their mind. Unless you have a Psychic like Gem here," He said as he gently stroked the Espeon on the table.

"Fine, if you must know, I don't like the concept of it all. I hate battling, hate watching it, all of it." I answered.

"How come?"

"How come? You're putting another living organisms life on the line and for what? Monetary gain? Temporary popularity? It's all pointless to do and just causes drama in the end."

"But what if the Pokemon enjoys battling?" The Absol cut in.

"Cool. It's their life and everyone enjoys something else. Battling isn't my thing. If they want to, go ahead but you won't see me owning a Pokemon."

"What if you grew up with a Pokemon and they wanted to go on a journey but you didn't? Then what?" Mike asked. I thought for a moment then answered,

"I don't know. It never happened to me so I didn't have to make that decision."

"Well if you're against battling like you say you are, why'd you side with that Ethan kid earlier?"

"That's a completely different situation." I said. He looked at me like I was a moron,

"Hardly. It was because of a battle. If you're against it, you could have just walked on by and not get involved but you didn't. How come?"

"It is completely different. I might be against battling but that doesn't mean I hate people who do it. The kid was falsely accused of a crime and nobody was making an effort to help the situation so I did. Plus, I love showing the cops up at their own game. I'd make it a hobby if I were able to." I said with a grin.

"But what if he did in fact commit Pokephilia?" He asked. I shrugged,

"So what if he did? His life, he can do as he please. I honestly give no fucks of what others do in their spare time." I answered flatly.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" The Zangoose asked. I looked at her confusedly then answered,

"Not when I'm pretty much forced to come here and talk to people who, apparently, know my life." She looked like she was going to say something else but ended up simply nodding.

"What compelled you to helping that kid?" Mike asked. Again I shrugged,

"Couple reasons I guess. Mostly because police nowadays are stupid and don't follow protocol and end up doing their jobs wrong, hurting people, and fucking up lives. I guess a small part because I felt bad hearing the kid and his Pokemon crying for each other."

"What if I told you that he was, in fact, a Pokephile?" Mike asked. For the millionth time, I shrugged,

"I don't care. His life, not mine. He looked old enough to make his decisions so let him."

"A bit open minded, aren't you?" The Zangoose asked.

"I guess so. Not many people keep an open mind about the world nowadays so it's nice to be one of those few who do." The Zangoose and Absol both smiled lightly which kind of put me on edge. "Why're you smiling?"

"Reasons." They both answered simultaneously. I looked at them both skeptically but their smiles remained.

"If you say so..." I said quietly.

**"Ignore them for now." **I jumped lightly as I literally heard a voice inside my head, **"Sorry, I guess you've never had a Pokemon speak to you telepathically before. This is Gem speaking." **

"No, I've never had that happen before. Why don't you speak like the rest of them? That's kind of weird.." I said. She giggled lightly,

**"It's more personal this way as nobody can hear what we say. Also, just think of what you want to say. I can pick up on what you want to say without you directly coming out and saying it."**

_"I don't know how I feel about that but if you insist.."_

**"Anyways, as I was saying, ignore them. They just want in your pants."**

I shook my head quickly, trying to process what she had to said. _"Excuse me?"_ Again she giggled,

**"Don't worry. They know better than to act on their impulses. They're just some horny canines, really." **

_"I'm sorry... but what?" _Did she really just say what I think she did?

**"Hehe, just ignore them." **She glanced over to the Zangoose who had a bigger smile on her face than before. It was super unsettling to say the least.

_"Not sure if I'll be able to now.."_

"Sorry to interupt you two but mind if we back into this?" Mike asked. Gem nodded and Mike again pet her lightly.

"Where were we.. oh yeah!" Mike exclaimed. "So you're open minded about the whole Pokephilia idea?"

"Jumping the gun there, aren't you?" I asked. He shrugged,

"No point in beating around the bush."

"Fair enough. In a sense, I suppose I am. I don't really care for it as I've never really seen an interest in Pokemon but that goes the same for humans. As for others, I've never really cared as long as nothing's forced. Might as well let some horny kids have some fun on their journeys." I chuckled lightly.

"Ever been come onto by one?" Mike asked with a chuckle himself. I shook my head no,

"Not unless you include those two," I said, pointing to Casey and Arabella, "I never thought I would be, either."

"Well pardon them, they're always like that but they have enough manners to control themselves. At least I hope they do," He looked between them back and forth.

"Mike, we might like sex and what not, but we're not some vile sex machines." The Zangoose said.

"Yeah, we do have standards after all.." The Absol cut in.

"So why give me those creepy smiles, then?" I asked them both.

"Reasons," They both said again. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. What do you want with me Mike? This is creepy enough as is and I'm getting sleepy. I might stay up to one every morning but I do like some sleep every once in a while."

"Fine, I guess I do owe it to you."

"Damn right you do.." I said to myself.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Nothing, continue." He nodded,

"What I sought you out for is to help bring justice to Pokephiles everywhere. We," He said indicating to the Absol, Zangoose, Gem, and himself, "all live in a town in a discreet location where only certain people know. as of now, we have easily over ten thousand living in this town, and counting."

"Ten thousand?" I looked at him skeptically. If what he's saying is true, there's no way this place is able to remain hidden and from public eye.

"Yep. I know I said that it's for Pokephiles but it's also a variable of different things. Pokephiles are the most common in our town. There's others such as supporters in our town who don't partake but were brought there to enjoy their lives without discrimination of those who don't agree with it." Mike informed.

"What exactly would this 'job' entail? What's the point of it? What will I be doing?" I asked. As much as I hated to admit it, I was curious about this. While I did prefer to stay out of the lives of Pokephiles since it often led to drama, this did peak my curiousity as to how so many people live in hiding so easily. I had my ideas but those were just ideas at the moment.

"I can't exactly say here what it will be doing. But, if you do chose to do it, you'll be given free residence to our city without worry of working to pay off any bills that are presented there. You'll be living for free, except the cost of entertainment, bars, social events, and things like those. Basically, you live for free."

"I'm assuming I'd be paid for this job?"

"Paid is an understatement." He said with a smug smile, knowing I was interested.

"How so?"

"The payment is always good. However, the amount always depends on how well a job is done and how clean it's executed." Well, there's another red flag in my head.

"Executed? You don't expect me to kill someone do you? Because if you do-"

"No, that's a different department. You're not in that at all unless it's absolutely necessary. But that's a one in a million scenario so you shouldn't ever expect that." I sighed a mental sigh at that.

"Good, because that almost made me leave right now. Now, I respect that you want me to do whatever this job is. However, what if I were to decline?" Mike shrugged,

"It happens. I'd ask you to at least come to the city with us and try out the job before you fully judge. But, if you still declined, I'd have to understand and move on. You'd still be welcomed to the city but you'd have to pay for your living expenses and whatnot." I nodded lightly,

"I see. Now my next question is, how often is this job I have?"

"Usually every other day, sometimes every two days. Some of this stuff takes a while to plan out. That's also not to say we can't work around whatever schedule you may have. Most of this work is flexible and can be moved around. However, there are sometimes certain jobs that can't be moved around. Like I said, I will explain more if you do go there. Until then that's all I can say about it."

"I guess this is some kind of top secret thing?" I chuckled. He nodded,

"In a sense, yeah, it is."

"Since I'd have a day or two off between 'jobs', seeing as you made it sound like I'd have a different one each time, what exactly is there to do for fun?"

"Plenty!" Casey cut in. I looked at Mike expecting him to explain but he didn't. Instead, he let Casey continue, "There's movie theaters, shopping malls, a couple swimming arenas, an outdoors park, a battlefield for people who like to battle, and, on the other side of town is a club where it's nothing but sex."

"Seemed normal until you mentioned that last one." I said.

"It's true though," Arabella cut in this time, "This club is known among Pokephiliacs and also some who don't partake in that type of thing."

"Why's it so known?" I asked curiously.

"It's known because of the fact that, any Pokemon a person could want to get their freak on with, it's there, excluding legendaries. Those are beyond rare to see there. But that doesn't mean they don't show up," She said with a wink. "But if a person ever did want to try a legend, that's what I Ditto is for!" She giggled.

"Huh, makes sense I suppose." I said. She smiled brightly, "And by the way, never say 'get your freak on' ever again. That has to be the weirdest way to say it," I joked. She stuck her tongue out at me playfully,

"I'll do what I want," She joked. I smiled until I could have sworn she said, "And you're next," But I didn't really think anything about it.

"Well Mike, I can say you've peaked my interest in this. Which to say is surprising because that usually takes a lot to do. So I guess I'll say to go ahead and sign me up. I'm assuming this city is in some far away land, far, far away?" I asked jokinly. Arabella and Gem both rolled their eyes and Mike chuckled,

"Yeah. It is. It takes a full day by foot and only half a day by car travel. You'll be travelling with four Pokemon. They all know the way. Is that okay?" I shrugged,

"Depends. Are any of them going to make a move on me?" I asked cautiously. He shook his head no,

"I doubt it. If they do, explain how you stand on it. Just keep an open mind as you say you do and it'll be fine." He informed. I nodded.

"Alright. When will I be leaving?" I asked.

"Sun rise tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"What about my job? And my family?"

"Ah, dang, I knew I forgot something. The one thing about coming here is that all those ties must be cut. I don't know how close you are to your family or how many friends you have but those must be severed. I'm sorry.." He said.

I sighed, "It's whatever. I was beyond that point anyways. Will there be any kind of reasoning explaining where I am? And what about my online friends? Like my gaming friends?"

"Those are fine so long as you don't give any information at all of your location or what you do. As for the family part, as dark as it may seem, we make it seem like an accident happened while driving or a break in or something and you ended up dead and unrecognizable. It leads to a closed casket funeral where you'll then be gone."

"Well, dark's an understatement. If it turns out I don't enjoy my job will I be able to return home?"

"Sadly no. You'll be required to stay there. You know, secrecy and whatnot."

"Fair enough. I guess I'm involved in this. What not?" I asked. He stood up with Arabella, Casey, and Gem following suit.

"We go get the ones you'll be travelling with. Let's go," He said, opening the door to the rest of the restaraunt.

**...**

We all travelled to the local Poke Center where Mike said he had to make a phone call to someone to send over the ones I'd be with. While we waited, he instructed I had to choose either Casey or Arabella to join me in the little trip.

And let me tell you, that fucked me hard.

I hate making decisions like this where I have to chose who to be with. I always felt bad when doing it since I had the mind set of people always getting upset over something so small. I even told Mike that and he said they'd both understand. But that made it no easier.

A few moments later, Mike motioned for all of us to follow him. He went past the night nurse and she nodded lightly, "Enjoy your stay," She said as we walked by. We walked down a hall until we came to a door towards the end where he then inserted a key into a key slot and opened the door where we all walked in.

"So," Mike began as he took a seat on the couch across from the bed where I sat, "Have you made a decision on which of the two you'd like to go with you?" I shook my head no,

"I don't like those decisions so I didn't decide. It would make no difference to me. So whoever, I don't care." He sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Just pick one." He said.

"Nope."

"Are you always this stubborn?" He asked. I chuckled lightly,

"You have no idea."

"Fine," He groaned, "Casey, you go with him. Arabella, I'll take you back to the city and you arrange his housing and everything. That okay with you both?" He asked. The both nodded and Casey walked over with a big smile on her face to where I was sitting then sat next to me, a bit closer than I'd preferred.

"You know, that smile is a bit unsettling," I told her. She giggled,

"Don't worry, I get that a lot." I rolled my eyes at her,

"Want to continue?" I asked Mike. He nodded,

"Come on out Windie," He said as he threw the ball. Out came a giant canine covered in mainly orange fur with black stripes throughout it. The Pokemon had a giant, poofy head of hair on its head and a really fluffy looking tail. It shooks it's head for a moment, trying to get its barings from the cramped little ball.

"Well shit, it's been a while, Mike," The Arcanine said in a very feminine voice. He chuckled,

"Yeah it has. How have ya been?" He asked.

"Decent. Not much to complain about," She said as she looked over to me. "Who's this?" She asked.

"That's Karros. Mind escorting him to the town? It's a lot quicker if he rode on your back than if he walked, what with you being the apparent fastest runner in the world." She nodded happily,

"Fine with me. Hi Karros," She said with a smile, extending her paw towards me as if wanting to shake hands.. paws.. I don't know, "I'm Windie." She said.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I shook her paw. Content with our little introduction, she sat down next to me and Mike continued again,

"Next up is Lilly," He said as he released a blue quadruped. It had one long tail fin and these giant, beige, fin-like ears. "What's up Lilly," He said and she, pretty apparent by the name that this Vaporeon is a girl, looked up to him,

"Hey. How have you been Mike?" She asked.

"Decent, same old, same old." He said.

"Typical Mike. What about you sis?" She asked the Espeon.

"You two are sisters?" I asked. Mike nodded,

"Yeah they are. They don't act like it though."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Gem is more quiet and reserved while Lilly here is more prominent in what she wants."

"I see. Seems like most sisters," I said with a small chuckle.

"..well you'll have to tell me more about him when I see you again," Lilly said to Gem. Gem nodded and looked to me, "I'm assuming I'm here as an escort?" She asked Mike. He nodded,

"Yep. But not the main traveller, you're for where the under water portion comes in. He has to be able to breathe somehow, you know." He said. She giggled,

"Fine with me," She said as she walked over to me. "Hi, I'm Lilly."

"Karros." I replied. She looked at me as if in some kind of shock,

"No way, is that your real name?" I nodded,

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I've never heard a name so different like that," She said as she jumped onto the bed next to Casey, "I like it," She said with a smile. I smiled back at her as Mike tossed me another Pokeball that he didn't open.

"Last, but not least, is Kelly. She's a Lapras. Obviously, she needs water so I can't release her here. Just release her when Casey or Windie says. You'll have to recall Windie but Casey can stay out if she wants. Lilly can also be called out if she'd like or she can stay in her ball until Kelly says." He informed me.

"Any reason they're all female?" I asked. He shrugged,

"Luck of the draw?" He said. I rolled my eyes,

"I'm sure. Anything else?" He thought for a moment,

"One more thing before I go. Here," He said as he fished for something in his pocket a moment before pulling out a phone, "this phone is for an emergency and an alarm clock to get up. It's only for emergency or if you're being followed. Got it?" He said. I nodded,

"Yep."

"Alright," He said as he started to walk towards the door,"anything else you'd like to ask?"

"One more question, what about my possessions?"

"Normally we'd say bring them but, since your job will have you higher up in the ranks, they'll all be replaced or even replaced with better stuff. Don't worry about it." He said with a smile. I couldn't help but grin at him,

"Seems fine to me."

"Figured. Anyways, I've done my part for now. This time tomorrow, you'll be asleep in a much more calm place or up partying all night. Depends on what you do first. But for now, I'll let you get some sleep since you'll be up early." He said as he opened the door. Hehanded me Casey, Lilly, and Windie's Pokeball before stepping out.

"And don't worry, this room is free of cost. I've also arranged breakfast as well. Don't worry about showering since you'll be on a lake for half of tomorrow." I nodded in understanding, "Take it easy and have a fun day tomorrow," He said. I smiled back to him,

"Will do." With that, Mike and Gem left, leaving me here with a lusty-eyed Zangoose, a Vaporeon who I thought was hitting on me because of my name, and an Arcanine who looked as if she was expecting something from me. Trying my best to ignore it, I walked over to the bed and sat down then removed my shoes and tank-top.

"Hope you don't mind I sleep in a shirt," I said. Casey and Lilly both giggled and Windie just blushed,

"Not at all," Casey said. I rolled my eyes as I slid under the covers.

"You can sleep up here with me or wherever you want. I don't care," I said. Just as I finished, I was almost tackled as Casey rushed to claim her spot on my right before burying herself in the blanket. Lilly then trotted up to the other side of me and laid down, not bothering to cover herself. Windie, on the other hand, didn't move from her spot.

"As much as I'd love to join you guys, I'm too big. Maybe some other time I'll take their spots for a night," She winked. I laid there dumbfounded and she laughed, "I'll sleep down here." She said as she curled into a ball.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive. Better get some shut eye, Karros or you'll hate the ride tomorrow." She said before closing her eyes. I sighed and laid back fully into the bed.

"Umm.. Karros, if it's not too weird for you, can you hold me while I sleep? I have trouble sleeping if nobody does.." She asked nervously. _I thought Mike said she was straightforward or whatever?_

"Uh, yeah, I suppose." I said as I wrapped an arm around her midsection and pulled her close to me. Now, don't get me wrong, this made me feel uncomfortable as fuck but, at the same time, I kind of enjoyed it. A moment later, I felt Casey wrap one of her arms around my side and then heard her sigh lightly.

"Thank you.." I heard Lilly say just before I drifted off into possibly one of the best nights of sleep in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've wanted to update this a lot more recently but some things have been going on leading to depression, lack of motivation, and some other things. I wanted to do a Christmas chapter for this story but I don't think it'll be happening since this is placed in mid-summer as of current. Maybe around next Christmas, if I'm still working on this (I doubt it), I will. For now, I'll probably do a one-shot for this. I dunno.**

**Pokebron - Will do. I'll hit you up if I need.**

**ThePenguin79 - Thank you. Glad you're enjoying it man.**

**Siphon 117 - Yeah. I'm always accepting OCs. I'm just not sure when I'll be implimenting them in the story. If you want to send one in, message me or leave a review giving as many details of the OC as possible.**

**Grenade Boy - Thanks Eirik. Glad you like.**

**trans am king - Thanks man. Means a lot.**

**Fuck the Human\Pokemon Speech Barrier.**

**...**

I don't know what time it was when I heard this obnoxious tune go off nor do I care. As it blared some old song from the 1920s, I simply laid in bed, arm still wrapped around Lilly, and ignored the alarm. A moment later I heard a groan escape from Windie as she stood up groggily and walked over to the alarm and nudged it off with ease.

"Come on, sleepy head. Time to get up," She said. I ignored her and tried going back to sleep. I felt Lilly wiggle her way from my grasp and I groaned lightly, kind of missing having her in my arms in a weird way. I felt the spot where Lilly was shake lightly as I assumed it was Lilly trying to wake herself up. I then felt Casey move closer to me as I turned and wrapped an arm around her.

"Come on, Karros. Time to get up. You can sleep more when we're on the road." Lilly said as she nudged my back.

"Just get up and get dressed. When we're out of town you can lay back down as I carry you," Windie said. All I did was groan in agony as I hate being woken up. "You have five second before I pull you out of bed, mister." She said. Like before, I ignored her. And before I knew it, I felt something hot and most wrap around my leg then I was pulled, quite forcefully, out of bed and onto the floor.

I laid there for a moment, trying to process what happened before I looked to Windie, "There's many more ways to wake someone up, you know.." I grumbled. She shrugged,

"Oh well, I warned you. Come on, put your shirt and shoes on and get Casey. Once out of town, you'll be on my back and you can lay your head down again if you want. We just need to get going. We have a long day ahead of us." She said.

"Yeah, fine, fine." I said as I got up and got dressed, although barely. A few times I heard Lilly giggle as she watched me struggle to even put my own shirt on.

"Not a morning person, I assume?" She giggled again. I glared at her,

"You don't know the least of it." I grumbled. Finally able to focus just enough to put my shirt on correct as well as my shoes, I stood up and saw everyone ready. Except Casey. "How come she still gets to sleep and not me?" I asked as I looked at her sleeping form.

"It takes a lot to wake her up. And some of the things it takes aren't something I'm sure you'd like to see if you're not a morning person. Just grab her and carry her for a few moments or recall her." Lilly said. I sighed and walked over to her before grabbing her and holding her like I would a small child. I heard her sigh contently as she snuggled into my chest.

"Windie will you grab that phone and slip it into my pocket for me?" I asked. She nodded and did as I asked. "Anything I'm forgetting.." I said to myself, "Whatever. If I remember then oh well. Ready? I want to go back to sleep." They both nodded and we walked out of the room.

As we walked by the Nurse Station, Nurse Joy looked at us happily and full of energy, "Hope to see you again!" I grumbled various insults that only come from a sleepy and cranky me before I felt Lilly nudge my leg, apparently hearing me before she glared at me. I rolled my eyes,

"Thanks, you too." I said to Joy as we departed the center. "Following you Windie," I said. She nodded and led us down a few streets before we came to the city limits. Just outside as a dirt path with many trees on both sides of the road. The only light were the few stars that were out at six in the morning.

"Alright sleepyhead," Windie said looking to me with a grin, "set Casey up and climb on."

"Is there a certain way you want us?" I asked, still half asleep. She shook her head,

"Not really. Whatever's most comfortable for you. Just make sure Casey is in front of you so if you're slouched over, she won't fall off." She instructed as she laid down on all fours, making it easier for me to climb up.

"Alright." I said as I sat Casey down. A moment later, I climbed on and Windie stood up.

"Just make sure you have a little grip. I'll be moving kind of fast," She said. Without saying a word, I laid my head back down onto her just above Caseys head as well as lightly gripped a small portion of her fur to keep balance. Taking that as my cue I understood, she stood back up and was about to start her light jog before she looked to Lilly.

"Hope you can keep up," Lilly said as she took off towards wherever.

"You're no challenge." Windie said as she took off, me barely able to stay on top of her.

**...**

"You know, you're a real grouch when you're tired." Windie said as she looked at me. It had been about two hours apparently since we left and I was finally wide awake as was Casey.

"What can I say? I don't like being woken up nor dragged onto the ground." I said. Windie and Lilly chuckled,

"She did say to get up, though." Lilly said.

"Whatever. I'm just not a morning person." I said simply.

"We can tell." Both Windie and Lilly replied. I rolled my eyes at them both. "I'm still surprised you actually fell back asleep like you did with me running full sprint like I was."

"Eh, it's whatever. I've slept in much worse scenarios. That's nothing new to me."

"Fair enough."

"So," Casey cut-in, "tell us about yourself Karros." She smiled.

"Instead of me telling you, how about you ask questions and I'll answer?" I suggested. She shrugged,

"Don't matter to me. First question, you a virgin?" Windie practically fell over herself upon hearing that causing me and Casey both having to resituate ourselves as Lilly laughed at her. I just sat there, a look on my face as if saying 'Really?'.

"Don't you think there's other things you'd rather ask first?" Windie asked as she regained herself.

"What? I'm curious!" She defended. I shook my head violently trying to figure out if she had really just asked that out of every other question in the world.

"Are you always so straight forward?" I asked.

"You've only seen the beginning of it," Lilly butt-in.

"Whatever. You better get used to it. There's a lot more worse things where we're heading." She said as she croseed her arms in a pout. I chuckled and hugged her lightly from behind,

"Calm down. I was joking. And if you must know, yes I am." I said as I answered her question.

"With a name like Karros? I doubt it," Lilly scoffed. I looked over to her,

"What's with your fascination of my name?" I asked. Shr shrugged as she jumped up onto Windie's back behind me and laid down lazily.

"It's so mysterious. Like, you always hear of people with generic names like Nick, Cindy, Sam, and things like those. Then when you hear a name like Karros that's so different, you can't help but love it." She smiled. I blushed lightly at her sort-of compliment.

"Whatever you say. It's just a name."

"To you it is Karros. To us Pokemon, a name means everything.. well to most of us." Windie said. Casey and Lilly both nodded,

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Grab on tight Karros, you too Casey. Lilly, sat in front of Karros. I'm going as fast as I can, we're behind schedule. We'll be on time if I give it my all." Windie said. We all did as instructed as Windie picked up her pace much more than before. Trees and bushes whizzed by as we all raced past them. Every so often, a wild Pokemon would jump out the way quickly to avoid being trampled by Windie.

"And to answer you question, Karros," Windie continued, "Us Pokemon are known by species as I'm you're aware. I'm an Arcanine, Kelly is a Lapras, Casey a Zangoose, and Lilly a Vaporeon. You understand that right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Being named as a human makes us feel special and help us stick out. When we're captured or request to go along with a trainer or person, we hope to be named so we stick out and have more pride than a regular, old Pokemon. I don't know if I can speak for Casey or Lilly but, when I was captured long ago and named Windie, I felt more powerful. Maybe it's a psychological thing, maybe it's something that needs to be investigated. We just feel closer to our trainers, really."

"I see.. I guess that makes sense. I could see how it makes you feel closer to your trainer or whatever you'd consider that person to be."

"Did you ever go on a journey?" Windie asked as she huffed, trying to keep her pace up and talk with us all.

"Nope," I answered, "I hate battling. Travelling is okay I suppose, but battling isn't my thing. I don't like seeing pain being given. I also don't like the way Pokemon are ripped from families nine out ten times by a human. It's wrong in my opinion."

"Noble," Lilly said. "A typical good guy, you are, Karros. It's surprising you're a virgin." She giggled.

"Is sex something I'm going to have to expect from living in this town?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Yep." They all answered in unison.

"Great."

"You don't mind answering personal questions, do you Karros?" Lilly asked.

"What, after being asked if I'm a virgin? Pfft, never." I joked. She sighed and rolled her eyes,

"You get my point." She said. I chuckled,

"No, I don't really care. Ask me anything."

"Fine," She said, "How many girls have you dated? I'm going to assume your personality has gotten you good with the ladies," She joked.

"Actually, only three." Lilly and Casey both turned their heads towards me in shock,

"You're joking, right?" Casey asked. I chuckled nervously,

"No."

"And you're how old again?" Lilly asked.

"19. Is that bad?" I asked. They both shook their heads,

"No, it's just.. surprising." Lilly said. I wanted to ask why but I'm sure I'll find out eventually so I just left it.

"You've kissed a girl before, right?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." I answered simply.

"What about a Pokemon?" Windie asked.

"Huh, didn't think you out of these three would be interested in that, Windie," I joked.

"What? I can't be curious about a friend?" She asked.

"I was only joking. But no." I answered. Casey turned around and looked at me as if she didn't believe me.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you. Did any of the girls you've been with have any female Pokemon?" She asked.

"Yeah, they all did. Why?" I asked curiously.

"It's pretty normal for a girl to share their mates with their Pokemon since they also have needs," Lilly answered.

"So? I said I'm a virgin so I didn't do the do with any of them." Windie literally came to a complete stop as she heard me say that.

"Did you just... say.. do the do..?" She asked. I chuckled,

"Yeah. I did. What of it?" She turned and looked at me with narrowed eyes,

"Don't ever say it like that again or so help me Arceus.." I gulped loudly at her and she grinned before taking off in a sprint again.

"But back to the point," Lilly began, "None of the girls asked you to treat their Pokemon like you were with them as well? It's pretty common, actually." I shook my head,

"Nope. None of them."

"Would you if they wanted to? Or if one of us asked for a kiss, would you?" Casey asked.

"Don't know. Maybe, maybe not." I said.

"Hope you know you will be soon," Lilly said. I looked at her,

"I will be what?"

"Kissing me. You have to for when I'm needed."

"Excuse me, I what now?" I asked confusedly. Casey and Lilly both giggled,

"Yeah, when you're with Kelly, she'll be swimming to where we need to go. Once we're there, we have to go underwater for a few minutes. Us Water-Types were taught a technique that makes it so we can cycle air to someone who needs it through kissing." She giggled. I looked at her skeptically,

"I don't believe you."

_There's no way such a thing exists. That's physically impossible to do. There's absolutely no way that she's able to give me air, underwater, without some kind of filtering._

"Wanna bet me?" She asked. I grinned,

"Yeah. Sure. What's the bet?" Now she grinned,

"How open minded are you on Pokephilia?" She asked.

"I'll try it if I have to." I answered.

"Good. Bet is that if I prove you wrong, I take you to the club that I'm sure Casey has told you about and pick out your first time. Me and Casey included in that. Windie if she wants also."

"And if I'm right?"

"I don't know why you think you will be. I've done this a lot now." Lilly said.

"Don't doubt her Karros. She's not lying," Windie said.

"I'd rather be proven wrong than admit it's possible because it's not possible for that to happen. If I'm right, you have to be my slave and do anything I say for the first month of me in this place. You can't argue with any of my requests." I said with a grin.

"Deal." She said.

"Hope you're ready to wear a maid outfit," I joked.

"Well I hope you're ready to get that virginity of yours taken by some lovely ladies."

**...**

**Woo. Foreshadowing. I'll try to post the next chapter (This is a two-parter) tomorrow night or tonight. We'll see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just got an idea of what I REALLY want to do soon to this story as one of the "jobs" and it's a good idea. I'm going to have it be his first "job" so it'll be in a few chapters and I have it all planned it. I think you guys will love it. But for now, start leaving requests for pairings for the Karros. I don't write gay so only straight pairings. M\F, M\F\F, so forth. ANY Pokemon is welcome, even all of the Kalos born. I'm going to have a chapter soon of nothing but requests so get requesting!**

**Pokebron - Thank you. Yeah, depression sucks and is very confusing. I hate it. But I hope to be done with it for a bit now. Have a merry Christmas, bro.**

**Siphon - Oh he will be. I'm jealous of him. Also thanks for the OC. I'll think of a way to incorporate him.**

**ThePenguin79 - Glad you like it. Merry Christmas and have a nice vacation. =)**

**Dragonfang100 - Glad you think so. Keep enjoying!**

**Fuck the Human\Pokemon Speech Barrier.**

**...**

"Alright, this is where we switch spots," Windie said as she stopped in front of this giant lake. Casey and I both jumped off her back and sat on the ground next to her as she tried her best to catch her breath. Lilly opted being returned to her Pokeball about an hour ago so she'd be able to preserve her energy for when needed.

"Gotta say Windie, it's amazing you have that much stamina. I'd have lasted all of twenty steps before I collapsed and died." I complimented. She grinned,

"That's the perk of being the fastest runner in existance. I guess you get used to it." She said between breaths.

"Want me to return you now? Or you wanna stay out and just wait a few minutes?" I asked.

"Just give it a few minutes. I'd like to enjoy the scenery a tiny bit. It's been a while since I've actually appreciated it." I smiled and nodded. It was such a nice day out. It wasn't by any means hot out and there was a nice breeze in the air.

"Do you guys ever miss it?" I asked.

"Miss what?" Casey asked, her head cocked sideways.

"Being free, the outdoors? Before you were captured I mean." They both looked at eachother a moment before Windie spoke up,

"I'll let Casey explain how us Pokemon view it on your way. As for now, we should get moving. We should be there within a few hours if Kelly doesn't waste time." She said as she stood up. Casey had a look on her face that looked a little pained but nodded nonetheless. I wanted to ask what they meant but I decided against it.

"Alright. Come on out Kelly." I said as I tossed her Pokeball. A giant splash appeared as a 500 pound sea creature made her entrance into the water. She shook her lightly as she tried to get her bareings for where she was.

"Kelly, this is Karros," Windie informed her. Kelly smiled and nodded,

"Nice to meet you Karros."

"You as well." I replied.

"I assume I'm another transport to Talor?" Windie sighed,

"You know you're not supposed to say the name outside of the city, Kelly." Windie said.

"Not like anyone is here anyways. So who cares." She said.

"And what if we were? That's just more information on-"

"Oh blah, blah, blah, words, words, words." Kelly cut her off, "Am I transporting or no?"

"Yes, you are." I answered for Windie. "Do you want me to release you right when we get there?" I asked Windie.

"Please. I'll see you then." She said as she smiled and licked my face. I smiled and hugged her lightly around the scruff around her head,

"Talk to ya soon." I said as I returned Windie to her Pokeball. "So," I said as I looked to Casey, "You staying out or want returned as well?"

"Don't even think about returning me or you'll have two new slashes on your chest that won't feel pleasant," She said with a smirk.

"A simple no would have worked." I said. She giggled,

"I know but consider it a warning for future reference."

"Whatever. How are we doing this Kelly? Just jump on?" I asked. She nodded in confirmation. "Alright." I said as I tok off my tank-top. I rolled it up into a little ball and shoved it into one of the pockets on the sides of my shorts. A second later, I jumped into the water and swam over to Kelly. With a little assistance from her, I was atop the shell on her back. "You coming?" I asked Casey.

"Unlike you humans, us Pokemon have good legs for jumping. Catch me!" She yelled. With barely any time to react, I was barely able to catch Casey as she jumped over a 15 foot gap between me and her with ease. Her soft, furry body hit my chest with a light thud that sent me on my back and her on my chest in a little bit of a compromising position. I blushed lightly and looked away.

"What's wrong? Someone shy?" She asked with a grin. I shook my head,

"Don't even try." I said as I pushed her off lightly.

"I'm saying this right here, and right now," Kelly cut-in, "With how I know Casey, if you're going to get it on back there, you're going to owe me twice as much as you did to her." I groaned loudly,

"Don't worry. I'm not." I said.

"You won't be saying that when Lilly proves you wrong and you're in a possible foursome with me, her, Windie, and a friend of hers." Casey smirked. I rolled my eyes,

"If you say so. And thanks for reminding me," I said as I threw Lilly's Pokeball, releasing her into the water. "Welcome back, Lilly." I said.

"Thanks!" She said as she dove underwater.

"Well, if you guys are ready, I'm going to go ahead and start swimming. Shouldn't be more than 3 or 4 hours before we arrive. So just sit back and relax." Kelly said as she began to move.

The gentle breeze in the air was now a constant thing at the speed Kelly was moving. The crisp sea air was beyond calming and soothing, the clouds overhead provided nice shade every once-in-a-while, and I had a few friends to talk to. Well, if they considered me friends as of yet, that is.

A couple of minutes passed by in complete silence except the little ripple of sound coming from Kelly as she swam before Lilly made presence known again as she jumped high out of the water and soared over us all, spraying water down on us, before diving back into the water. I wiped my hair out of my eyes and looked at Casey who's fur was completely drenched which surprised me since it looked like Lilly didn't even spray that much.

"I will fucking end her." Casey mumbled.

"What, someone not like getting wet? How ironic," I laughed at my own perverted joke. Kelly tried to stifle a laugh but ended up laughing as well.

"I'll show you wet." Kelly said as she jumped at me and pushed me into the water. I flailed in the air a moment, trying to grab onto something to break my fall but nothing worked. But I didn't go down alone. Just before I fell off completely, I grabbed Casey's arm and pulled her in with me.

I felt all the tiny air bubbles rush past my body as they raced towards the surface. I felt a claw grab onto my arm and opened my eyes underneath the water and saw it was Casey with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back. Letting go of her arm, I swam back to the surface next to Kelly just as Casey did.

"I bet you think you're so funny." I said with a grin. She smiled and shrugged,

"Maybe." She said as she swam back over to Kelly with me following behind her. Started to climb back up but stopped as I grabbed her midsection.

"Wait," I said. She looked at me confusedly, "My turn." I said as gently tugged her off of Kelly's back and tossed her back into the water. I quickly climbed onto Kelly's back and saw Lilly was lazily laying there, watching me and Casey goof off.

A moment later, I was met with a dripping wet Zangoose who looked like she wanted to murder someone. And, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but laugh at her. "You started it," I said as she shook her fur to attempt to dry herself off a little bit.

"And I will end it. Soon. Just you wait. Lilly," Casey said as she looked to Lilly, "You know that bet you have with him?"

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked.

"Me and you need to talk about the prize for when he loses. We will tonight with Karros. Alright?"

"Um.. yeah.. okay? I guess?" Lilly said, not really sure how to respond. Kelly sat back on one of the protruding spikes on Kellys shell, a small grin on her face that kind of put me on edge.

"So," I said, wanting to put off whatever Casey was thinking about, "you going to explain how Pokemon view being captured?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." She said. "I can't really say for Windie's or Lilly's species, but, for us Zangoose, we come to expect it. I'm sure you know Zangoose live on a common travelling path in Hoenn, correct?" She asked. I nodded. "Because of that, us Zangoose are taught that one day we could be captured. When that day comes, we have to be strong and ready.

"Most trainers who are at that point in their journeys are smart enough to know when a good age for a Pokemon should be captured. But for us Pokemon, it's hard. One day, we could be having a blast, spending it with our friends or family and, the very next day, one of them could be gone without a trace."

"Did it ever scare you to know that could, and eventually did I assume, happen to you?" I asked. She nodded,

"Of course. To know I'd be forcefully taken into an environment I knew nothing about and forced to live with someone you don't know is scary. But most Pokemon are taught by their parents or groups elders that it is best to accept it and welcome it when it happens." She informed me.

"How old were you when you were captured?" I asked. She looked off for a minute, trying to think.

"I'd say I was around.. 3 years old. I just started hunting on my own so, yeah, I'd say 3 or 4 years old."

"How old are you now?" I asked.

"Nineteen. And still young," She said with a smile.

"So you have been with you trainer for at least 16 years?" She shook her head,

"Sadly no. He quit his journey a year after he captured me. I asked him to take me back home to my family but he didn't. He just released his team into the wild and left. I had no clue, and still don't, how to get back there. I'd be so happy to go back and say hello to my family if I could but I don't know how to. So I guess I've grown used to it."

"But that's not to say some Pokemon don't look forward to it." Lilly said. "Some Pokemon actually want to be captured and taken on journeys. I knew a few like that."

"That's true," Kelly said. "I was like that actually."

"You wanted to be captured?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, I don't know about captured," She said, "But I did want to go on journeys. So I split from my pod and, if I ended up captured, then so be it. Either way, I went on a journey."

"So how'd you end up where you are now?"

"Kind of similar to Casey, I was released but didn't really mind since my trainer only used me to travel on water. I never battled since she had a stronger water type but I always rode the waves for her. I learned many of the paths since we always were on the water so, when she released me, I went in a direction I didn't know.

"I eventually found Mike and he was surprised to see a random Lapras out in the middle of the Hoenn Harbor. We talked and he'd come back to visit everyday for a while and, since he'd learned of my love for travelling, asked me to due this for him. I agreed on the condition he doesn't release me and that I don't battle. Ever." She informed me.

"I see. So you're Mike's Pokemon?"

"In a sense, yes. But he doesn't treat me like it. More like family."

"Fascinating..." I said. "What about you Lilly?"

"You'd have to ask Gem. I was too little to remember how I got here. She'll know. She's much older than I am." She said.

"Fair enough." I laid back onto my back and closed my eyes, enjoying the suns rays beating down on me every so often. I just hoped I wasn't going to get a sun burn because, let me tell you, me and those things don't do very good together.

Before I knew it, I was being shaken awake by Lilly. I rubbed my eyes lightly and felt Casey's arm wrapped around my body lightly as she too fell asleep. I looked at Lilly, "How long was I out?"

"Probably two hours. You looked comfortable so I just let you sleep. Casey and I talked for a bit before she too fell asleep next to you as you see. But anyways, better recall her. This is where we go underwater for about twenty minutes." She said. I hesistated,

"What about that threat earlier?"

"She couldn't hurt a fly. Just recall her," She said. I sighed and nodded as I recalled her. Out in the distance was a mountain that was increasing in size the closer we got.

"So, how exactly does this work?" I asked.

"We go through." Kelly said.

"I figured that. But if it's a solid mountain, how do you plan to do that?"

"The base of the mountain was hollowed out when Talor was created. It's now just a passageway for water types and submarines to pass through." Kelly informed me. "We'll be under for about twenty minutes as Lilly told you."

"Alright." I said. "If what you've bet me is true as you say, Lilly, how does it work?" I asked.

"I'm assuming you know how to kiss a girl, right? Or do you want me to show you teach quick?" She asked with a wink. I rolled my eyes,

"Yes I do know how."

"Good. Now I assume you meant how do I supply you with the oxygen?"

"Yep. I can't really breath underwater afterall." I answered.

"It sounds weird and complicated so don't get hooked up on details. I don't fully understand it either but it works. When you need air, give me a signal and we'll kiss, if you want to call it that. You exhale through your nose and, when ours lips are together, I'll 'blow', in lack of better terms, air into your lungs. It will feel weird but, whatever you do, do not breath through your nose unless exhaling. Just act as if you're breathing through your mouth. You'll get it when you try it."

"I think I get it." I said. She nodded,

"Hope so. Can't have a dead body pay up their loss on the bet, now can we?"

"I already know I've practically lose because of the fact this mountain would take almost a day to swim around, even at Kelly's speed. So I've come to stop caring about the bet and just pray that you're only joking about me paying up." I said with a chuckle.

"Keep praying, hun. If only it saved you." She said with a smile.

The mountain came into full view as Kelly approached it. A couple hundred feet from shore is when Kelly stopped swimming. "Ready, Karros?"

"What is the signal for when I need air?" I asked.

"How about you just point up. That's what most people do if their swimming with a Pokemon when they need air so I figure that'll work."

"Fine with me. We're ready, Kelly." I said.

"Hold on!" She said. I grabbed onto one of her shell spikes and took in one last big, deep breath and, a few seconds later, we descended into the depths of the lake. I looked around and saw various water pokemon all swimming around in random directions, all doing random spins or zigzags as they moved.

Kelly flew forward with Lilly right next to me. A moment later, we entered the hole in the mountain Kelly had told me about. Along the walls of it were some strands of simple lights used to illuminate the walls to show where you needed to go. A Gorebyss swam up next to me and nuzzled me lightly before it swam back off again. I looked at Lilly confusedly before she answered what I was wondering,

"Water Pokemon are always friendly and affectionate. They love to interact with people when they can." I nodded, understanding what she meant. Before she looked away, I pointed up, signaling I needed air soon. "Just know these mean nothing yet. I'll show you a real kiss later," She said with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

She swam closer to me and pushed her lips to mine. As instructed, I exhaled deeply as Lilly then took in some water from her hidden gills and then lightly blew into my mouth, giving me air that I breathed in. Like she said, it made me feel weird beyond words but, surprisingly, it did work and I had a new batch of air. I looked at her in astonishment,

"I told you!" She said as she smiled.

"He didn't believe you?" Kelly asked. "What did you bet this time?" She asked.

"The usual." Kelly informed her with a slightly smile. Kelly looked back at me with sorrowful eyes,

"Sorry to hear that, Karros. At least you'll have fun." She said. I shrugged, trying to ignore whatever Lilly had planned or was planning. I didn't really want to deal with it for now so I just ignored it.

Kelly kept her pace and I'd point to the cave ceiling every so often as we'd been doing. Before I knew it, light became brighter as we came to the end of the tunnel. Kelly began to swim noticably faster and the random Pokemon in the water began to zoom by. A few minutes and breaths from Lilly later and we were back on the top of the water. Before I even said anything, I took a few deep breaths of my own.

"Remind me to never doubt what you say, ever again," I said as I looked to Lilly. She had a smile on her face,

"Will do."

"Well, we're here," Kelly said. I looked around confusedly,

"What do you mean 'here'? Where are we?" I asked.

"Lilly, Casey, or Windie can explain on the way. Step up onto the edge and recall me then release them. They know where to go." She said. I nodded and swam to the ledge where the water didn't raise over. I climbed up and soon Lilly jumped up after me. Another second later, I threw Casey and Windie's Pokeballs, releasing them to the small cave.

"Finally," Casey said as she stretched. Windie said nothing but simply shook herself, most likely trying to wake herself from her slumber in her Pokeball. I looked to Windie,

"Know any Fire-Type moves that could dry me and my shirt off a bit? Kind of cold in here," I said as I pulled my tank-top out from my pocket and unrolled it. She nodded,

"Sure. Stand back," She said. I nodded and she took a few steps back before she blew an Ember lightly towards me, instantly warming me up. She kept it up a few moments and, before I knew it, my shirt was relatively dry so I slipped it back on. "Not completely dry but just hope back onto my back and you will be by the time we get there." She said.

"Even less walking for me? Don't mind if I do," I joked as I jumped onto her back. Casey soon joined me up on Windie's back. I looked over to Kelly, "Thanks for the ride." I said. She smiled,

"Don't mention it. Come see me again sometime!" She said. I nodded,

"Will do," I responded wih a smile as I recalled her. "You want to be recalled as well, Lilly?" I asked. She nodded her head yes so I did as requested. "So," I said as I pocketed their balls, "how much longer?"

"Technically, we're here. Just a walk and an elevator before we're in town," Windie answered as she began walking.

"I see."

"Nervous?" Casey asked. I shrugged,

"A bit, I suppose. I wasn't ever much of a people person and having to start a new life is weird. I get anxious around people sometimes so I'm just worried about what this is all about. But at the same time, I'm excited weirdly enough. I don't know, I'm weird."

"..Yeah, you're weird." She joked.

"Didn't seem like you're anxious when I met you," Windie said.

"That's because I'm better around Pokemon. I have no problem being with them or talking to them but around humans is different. Like, I don't have to feel worried about being judged by you, Lilly, or Casey. But a human, I always felt judged. Like, Pokemon are much more understanding or carefree. Maybe I was around the wrong crowd, I don't know. Like I said, I'm weird." I said as I chuckled.

"Makes sense. You're not the first like that. And, believe me, you won't be judged at all here." She said as she approached the end of the hallway. At the end was a lone button with two metal, sliding doors. Windie pushed the button with her nose and the doors slid open, then she walked into the little area.

Again, Windie pushed a button and we began to descend further into wherever I was at. It was weird that we were going so fast downwards, evident by how Casey's fury rose ever-so-slightly as we kept going down, because it felt like we weren't even moving nor was there even a sound except the light 'Ding!' everytime we went so far down.

A couple minutes later and we came to a stop finally. The doors opened and Windie stepped out. She walked to a small building and entered it where stood two guards who seemed to recognize Windie and asked her to wait as they called Mike. Another few minutes later, Mike entered the little house-type place with Gem in tow. I jumped down from Windie and caught up with him.

"Good to see you, Karros. Have a fun trip?" He asked. I nodded,

"Very. Nice to have made some friends and learn some new things from little journey."

"Learned some things? Like what?" He asked.

"Oh just that water-types have the ability to make us humans breath underwater with their help, that water-types are actually affectionate and not the cowardly type like I was taught in school, and that I shouldn't doubt Lilly on any situation." I said.

"Lilly got you too?" He asked. I nodded, "The usual 'If I'm right you sleep with me and so and so if I win' bet as well?" Again I nodded,

"It sounded so skeptical I didn't even second guess it could have been true. Needless to say, I lost. Oh well, it happens."

"At least you're not upset about it."

"Eh, I just like to imagine she's only joking. But she isn't, is she?" I asked, hopeful that he'd say she is. But luck isn't on my side,

"Nope. But she's gentle, especially on first-timers such as yourself. I'm sure she could talk to whoever she has into that as well to be gentle, as well."

"Don't worry Mike, we've got him in good hands," Casey said with a wink.

"I'm guessing she included Casey in that as well?" Mike asked.

"Yep. At least Casey is tolerable and has a nice personality. It won't be too weird or awkward for me. But out of curiousity, how many people has Lilly done this to?" I asked.

"You don't even want to know." He stated.

"Probably for the best. Makes me somewhat happy to know that I'm not alone in that train." Mike chuckled,

"Yep. Anyways, let's get going. Arabella, the Absol if you remember," He said, and I nodded, "Has done her research and set up your house to your likings. I'm sure you'd like to see it," He said with a giant smile.

"Wouldn't mind it." I said. He nodded and motioned me to follow him. Before he left the place, he looked back to the two guards and tossed them both a pokeball each,

"We aren't expecting anybody else for a while. Our next person is scheduled for next week. Have fun and make sure they come back safe." He said. They both looked between eachother and nodded happily.

"Sir, yes sir!" They both said. Mike chuckled,

"At ease. Have fun."

We all left the place and, just as he shut the door, I looked to him, "I hope you don't treat Pokemon like sex machines because that's what it just looked like." He shook his head quickly,

"Not in the slightest. Those Pokemon requested to be with them and, unless they're part of a transport, Pokemon must be in their Pokeballs outside of city limits. If not, they're deemed wild and a threat and must be dealt with."

"Ah, I see." I said as we approached a solid metal gate. Coming from the other side of it, I could hear the hustle and bustle of the city life; many different conversations, laughter, all of it except the sound of cars.

"So, Karros," Mike began, "I'd like to be the first to welcome you to our city. The city of Talor." He said as he pushed the gate open. Just as the city came into view, my jaw literally dropped. I could hear all of them chuckling at me. What I could see, which I assumed was only a small portion of Talor, were many buildings, what looked to be a mini-mall, and a park. Along the buildings were two sidewalks where people were walking to their various destinations. Another small path next to it was where bicyclists rode every so often.

"Like what you see?" Casey asked. All I could do was simply nod. She giggled, "Good. Glad you like it." She said as she jumped up onto my shoulders and hugged my head lightly. I stumbled a little from the sudden shift in weight but quickly corrected myself and then hugged her back.

"Come on, Karros. I'll show you to your new house." Mike said as he began walking down a path to the right. I stood their and admired the amazing look before I quickly ran to catch up to him. Now, I know some may be saying that it's just some buildings, what's so special? While yes, that may be true, just think of how far underground you really are to be able to hold such high buildings without detection. It had to be easily miles. To me, that's fascinating.

About ten minutes later, we came to an area that looked to be a subdivision full of houses much bigger than others around from what I've seen. From the previous information on how I'd have some kind of 'higher up job' that resulted in me living for free essentially, I assumed I was getting a nicer house due to having an 'important' job. But that doesn't mean it was a big house, not even that. From the outside, it was still relatively small but it was a nice size for just me living there.

Another few minutes of walking and I saw an Absol sitting on the porch of one of the houses, I'd assumed it'd be my new house, waiting for us all to arrive. It was house 305 and my neighbors were 303 and 309. The closer we got, the more confident of a stare I saw she had on her face, showing she felt pride in how she'd done with this house for me.

"So, before I let Arabella take over and give you the tour, I'd like to say.. welcome to your new home!" He exclaimed with a happy smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him, "Here's the main key to the house," He said as he handed me a key. "And this is a spare, hide this somewhere only you will remember." He said. I nodded and took the spare. "Now, Arabella, if you would like to start this, you may." She nodded,

"Thank you Mike. First of all, welcome to Talor, Karros." I smiled at her,

"Thank you Arabella."

"Now, I'm sure you'd like to see what I've done. I researched many of your interests and hobbies and arranged the house to your liking. So let's begin!" She said as she entered the house. We all stepped in behind her and first entered the livingroom.

"This is the mainroom," She said. I looked around and saw a couch on one side of the wall with what looked to be a 40 inch television mounted onto the wall on the other wall across from it. Below the television were a few shelves of gaming systems like an Xbox, Playstation, and the likes. Besides the gaming consoles was a desk with a computer on it. Next to the couch was a little night stand with a mini-fridge on it.

"Now, I'd learned you're a bit of a nerd and love video games. So I had this room completely built for that. I didn't get which kind of gaming you do so I just went ahead and did all three that you see," She said as I continued to look on at how she arranged the room, "I also know that most gamers, competitive and non-competitive, are a bit lazy so I had that fridge you see over there stocked up on some energy drinks and snacks. I was also in the process of adding surround sound but the installers are busy today and over the next few days so that'll have to wait." She said. "You like it?"

I walked around and looked at it all. I was at a loss of words on how to respond. "It's amazing.." was all I could say. My inner nerd was screaming right now to have all my gaming dreams come true. I'd never made enough to expand beyond one system, let alone have a stocked refridgerator and now it was happening. I heard Arabella giggle lightly,

"Glad you like it. Follow me, I'll show you the rest of the house." I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. It was pretty basic. Nothing too spectacular since she'd learned I typically went out for food, which is probably why I never had money to branch out past one gaming console, so she didn't really do anything besides the essentials. She then led us to the bathroom.

There was a giant tub with jets all around the edges of it for when you wanted a bubble bath or something. Next to the bathtub was a walk-in shower. Floor mats were on the floor and towels hung from the racks. Across from the shower, to the right of the door from when you walk in, was a counter with two built in sinks. Hanging over the sinks hung one giant mirror.

"I haven't gotten the small things like toothbrushes, shampoos, and whatnot since I figured you like special ones so I left that for your decision. For now, there's just basics in the drawers beneath the sinks." She informed me. I stepped in and looked around. She told me that these bathrooms are in most so she didn't really do much besides choose the towels color, which were red since she learned was my favorite color. "Next is the guest room for when you have friends over for any occasion," She said with a wink.

I followed her into a room and inside it was actually rather bland. There was a normal bed with a basic quilt set on it and, across the bed, was a relatively small television. Besides the bed were night stands on both sides. "Basic since I noticed you came here alone. If someone plans on moving in, come to me and we'll have it redone." She said.

"Still not a bad room, really." I said. She shrugged,

"I suppose. But now it's time for the last and not final room, your bedroom." She said with a smile. "I had fun with this one. Most of my research went into this as well as your wardrobe. I think you'll love it." She said as she led me to the back of the house. She stopped at the door and looked to Casey who was still, surprisingly, quietly sitting on my shoulders. "Cover his eyes, Casey. Let's make this one a surprise." She said with a smile. A moment later I felt furred paws cover my eyes.

"Just walk where I guide you," Mike said as he grabbed onto my arm. He led me a few steps so I didn't walk into a wall or something Arabella may have set up before he pushed me gently down to sit down on, what I assumed, was my bed. I then felt Casey climb off my shoulders.

"You can look now." Arabella said. I did as said and looked around. The walls were painted a typical off-white color. All over the walls, however, were posters of many of my favorite musical producers, some paintings I'd seen before, and many pictures of my favorite Pokemon like Vulpix, Mew, and, surprisingly enough, Absol.

I turned and looked at my bed next and saw it had on a blanket that was pure black with very think red streaks through it, much like I had in my hair. Sitting in front of me was another television, although slightly smaller than the one in the livingroom. Underneath is rested a laptop with a remote control, most likely for the television.

In all honesty, it looked like a bedroom I'd always wanted. I'd always wanted to add pictures or posters of things I'd loved but never could. All the good posters I'd seen or wanted were always expensive and out of my budget so I couldn't ever buy them. I looked to Arabella, "I don't even know what to say, honestly,"

"Hang on. Windie," She said, looking to her, "Flip the lightswitch." A moment later, the room went dark but, along the top of the ceiling began to grow red. "I had custom red LED lights mounted throughout the entire ceiling in here. And with this cool thing here," She said, handing me another control, "you can change the color of it, if you want it to flicker, or if you want them completely off!" She said. I looked at her dumbfounded.

"I think I love you," I said, "This is literally everything I've wanted in a bedroom. Thank you," I said as I knelt down and hugged her tightly. She chuckled,

"Don't be thankful. I wasn't sure on how the lights would go but I'm glad you love it. Glad to know I did my job right!" She said. I smiled,

"Of course you did. I love it! ESPECIALLY the lights." I said with a giant smile on my face.

"I think you did a good job on your research, Arabella," Mike said. She nodded,

"I think I did too. I'm proud of this one. I might make a habit of this." She said with a grin.

"I can make that happen if you want. Just let me know." He said. She nodded happily. "So, you've seen the house." Mike said. I looked to him,

"I love it here." I said. He smiled,

"Good to hear. Now, I'm sure you have some questions about your jobs and whatnot but, for now, get some shut eye. I'll meet up with you tomorrow and we can talk about it all, any questions you have." He said.

"Fine with me. Wouldn't mind some sleep in a nice bed." I said.

"Oh, also, for the time being until you get fully accustomed here, the ones who were with you, minus Kelly, will be staying with you. Whenever you get used to it here, you can have them leave or they can stay until they want to leave. Is that alright?" I shrugged,

"Fine with me." I answered.

"Alrighty then. I've got somewhere to be. I'll leave you alone to get some early sleep. Trust me, you'll need it for tomorrow, especially with Lilly's bet." He said with a chuckle.

"Ugh," I groaned, "why did you have to remind me?!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome. Anyways, I'll catch you sometime. If you need anybody, there's a call ledger on your night stand. Just search for my name and call." He said.

"Alright. Thanks for this, dude. It means a lot. And thank you again Arabella. I owe you." I said. She smiled,

"You can repay me at a different time," She said with a wink. I ignored it and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Karros. And again, welcome to Talor." He said as he then turned and left.

"Wait up Mike!" Casey yelled, then turned back to me. "I've got someone to meet up and have fun with. I'll be back later," She said. I rolled my eyes at her,

"Have fun and can you give Mike Kelly's Pokeball on the way out? He forgot to take it." I said. She nodded and handed her the red and white sphere before she chased after Mike, leaving me with a still-sleepy looking Arcanine and a passed out Vaporeon in a Pokeball. I decided I'd release Lilly and, as suspected, she was still asleep in a little ball on my bed where I released her.

"I guess I'm going to join her," I said as I looked to Windie, "you going to come this time?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Sure, why not." She said as she jumped onto the bed. I kicked of my shoes and threw my shirt off before I climbed into bed. I rolled over onto my side as I pulled Lilly close to my chest like she wanted me to last night and I heard a small sigh escape her again as she tried to push her back against my chest. I then felt Windie crawl her way up next to me and pulled me into her giant, poofy self and rest a paw on me like I was to Lilly. Even to my surprise, I sighed in comfort, being held by her ever so lightly.

"Sleep tight," Windie said.

"You too, Windie," I said as I closed my eyes.


End file.
